Tick Tock Goes The Clock
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: After being captured by Santana's goons, Korra was already prepped for New Mecca and ready to escape until Santana changed course. Now, on a desert planet with a rival group of Mercs, Korra has to try to deal with sand serpents and a man that has shined eyes.
1. Korra

**Authors Note:** Hey! So, I've always loved the Pitch Black/Riddick movies but I've never actually had the courage to write a story for it and I've been itching about writing one ever since I saw the newest movie. Plus I really love Riddick a.k.a Vin Diesel. Mmmmm the things I would do to that man. -Blushes and clears throat- An-Anyway back to my AN, I thought this would be a great challenge for my writing skills so I really hope you enjoy it. Also don't be afraid to put down what you really think in your reviews if you leave one.

**Disclaimer:** No I obviously don't own Pitch Black/Riddick.

* * *

_"I know what you're thinking 'If he fires six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth,_

_in all this excitement, I've kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the _

_most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to _

_ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" -Dirty Harry_

**Chapter One: Korra**

Her eyes popped open as she felt the ship gradually getting lower and lower to the ground. The pressure around her made her ears pop uncomfortably. Her head was lolled forward creating a crick in the back of her neck and a few strands of onyx black hair fell in front of her eyes. But there wasn't much she could do about it, she'd just have to wait until someone bumped her or pulled her up. She couldn't use her limbs, they had pumped her body up with neurotoxins. Making sure that she wouldn't be able to move a muscle. But just to insure that she wouldn't be able to do anything, they had put a collar around her neck attached to chains that were layered around her body and locked in place to the floor and a muzzle that you would usually see on wild dogs that was screwed into her cheeks. Why? Because she was dangerous.

Lethal.

Her bounty was set high. She was well set out for all over the galaxy. Anybody that came after her was usually sent back in pieces. But there she was in the back of some low life's ship because she had gotten caught in a electric trap that shocked her body with so many volts she was reduced to a seizing drooling mess. But only after she had taken out a few of his best men. Her eyes snapped in front of her to see Diaz coming around from the front of the ship with a set of keys in his hand. He was walking cautiously toward her before bending down in front of her and unlatching the chains from the floor.

Her body immediately fell face forward connecting to the metal floor before she was hauled upward by her biceps and thrown over Diaz's right shoulder. She glared, that was the only movement she could make. As soon as they were outside, heat flashed over her body her eyes scanned the terrain, they were on some sort of dessert planet. Her body rocked back and forth as Diaz began to move again towards what she could see seemed like some mission control center.

Diaz set her body down near a bunch of pipes and chains before he locked the bottom of her chains down to the latches in the floor. She could feel her muscles coming back to life bit by bit, her tongue feeling less heavy in her mouth and slowly she lifted her head when Diaz walked off. Santana walked in followed by Luna who was strapping his Bible into one of his holsters. A snort escaped her which drew the attention of Santana toward her.

"Ah, I see the bitch is up!" He mocked stalking towards her. She refused to give any reaction towards him, she simply just stared blankly at him. "I wonder what kinds of things would spew out of your mouth if we took this off." He gave a sharp tug to the screwed in muzzle drawing a few drops of blood from the inserts.

Luna stepped forward cautiously, "Why must you bind her like an animal."

Santana grinned, "Because she is one. You should see the way she tears apart the men that come after her. She maybe worse than Riddick."

Riddick. That definitely struck her interest. She finally understood why one minute they were heading to New Mecca to turn her in, all the while he was gloating about a box for her head, then they changed course and were then on the dessert planet. Though it hurt, she smirked underneath the muzzle. She new that Santana would have his hands full with Riddick anyway.

Santana suddenly reached down and grasp her thick onyx hair in his fist and pulled her up sharply to eye level. "But, maybe when I have Riddick's head in a box. You and I can have a little fun _time_, Gorgeous."

Without a second thought she reeled back and slammed her head forward so that it crashed into his nose. An audible crack was heard and Santana went flying back away from her. He growled in anger and pain before snapping his nose back in place and back-handing her hard across the face. "You think that's funny you little bitch!" Her snapped back towards him. Her eyes shone with amusement clearly not stunned by his outburst or the slap. Her shoulders shook with subdued laughter.

"Pump her up again. Make sure she can't move." Santana snapped to Luna who scurried of to get more drugs.

Diaz, who had returned with an ebony skinned woman who'd she'd briefly seen on the ship was starring at the two of them and snorted. "Hey Santana, if she's so big and bad, how come I've never heard of her name." He smarted.

Santana shook his head and smirked, "Please, everybody knows who she is. Everyone knows her story...little Korra," Her head snapped to see Santana smirking down at her. "A very powerful bender born from a line of fire Elementals. The neurotoxins keep her from being able to bend. She is very weak now."

Luna came back inside with two needles in his hand and handed them to Santana who took the cap off with his teeth. With a smirk he jabbed the needle in her arm and put the other in his back pocket. Korra' arm began to feel numb before the feel traveled all over her body and her head slumped forward.

"That should keep her sustained for now." Santana smirked.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I hope this is a good start for this. As said up there I am quite new to this kind of story but I still hope it's good! Let me know in a review please! Thanks for reading!

Till next time!


	2. Easy

**Authors Note:** I'm back! I love all the reviews I've gotten on this story you guys are really amazing! I won't be able to update constantly because I have five other stories to work on but I will still be working on this. I got a great response on my first chapter which makes me happy and a little surprised because I was so sure the first chapter was going to suck but you guys that followed and favored made me so proud! :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No I obviously don't own Pitch Black/Riddick.

* * *

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at _

_times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't_

_ deserve me at my best."__- Marilyn Monroe._

**Chapter Two: Easy**

Korra's amber eyes scanned everyone that walked by her, simply taking in her surroundings. Her eyes met Falco's who continued to stare at her, she noticed how his hand tightened on his gun when her eyes met his. Korra smirked underneath her muzzle and tilted her head to the side in a possessed looking way causing Falco to shudder and walk off. Her eyes followed his form until she couldn't see him any more.

She could feel the neurotoxin waning but not by much only enough to twitch her fingers and maybe flex them. She saw Luna walking to the ebony skinned woman with a lock key and an injection needle. He plucked to needle into her thigh pulser, she watch the orange liquid disappear into the tubes and in the girls body. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watch Luna unlock the girls chains. The girl suddenly awoke lunging forward frightening luna.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" She sobbed and screamed at the same time.

Luna stumbled backwards in surprise holding his hands up in defense, "C-Calm down! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, Santana's letting you go."

Korra snorted, she knew Santana had a plan that Luna just didn't know about. The ebony skinned girl sneered at him, "Why."

Luna shrugged slightly, "Bigger catch." He released her arm and she cried out in pain as it dropped to her side.

The girl looked around and rubbed her raw wrist her eyes spotted Korra who was watching them. "W-Who's she."

Luna looked towards Korra and shuddered, "No one." Korra snorted at that. "You're free. Santana's letting you go."

"Wha-What planet is this? Where-"

"Go." Luna cut her off. "You're free go!"

Korra watched as the girl stumbled backwards and limped out the mission control center, Luna watched her go and Santana came and stood next to Luna with a gun before firing towards the girl blowing her stomach open. Luna jumped and and stared at Santana in horror and disbelief.

Santana simply shrugged, "I was getting attached." He turned around and walked towards Korra before undoing her chains and yanking her up by her arm. The neurotoxin hadn't fully worn off yet so she was slumped to the side her feet dragging against the metal ground towards the orange sand.

Santana shook her forward, "You see that?" He shouted and pointed to the girls body, "That is what will happen if you even _think_ about trying to escaping this ship!"

Korra looked beyond the body of the girl where a small hill of rocks lay, a shadow casting over parts of it. She could see the outline of another body there and smirked, she could see a head tilt knowing that she could see them. Korra just knew that it was Riddick. Santana shoved her toward Luna. "Lock her back up." Luna nodded slightly before grabbing hold of Korra and dragging her back to the pipes.

As Luna secured Korra back to the ground again, she could hear Santana yelling. "You see this!? I will have you head in a box!"

Korra rolled her eyes as he continued with his monologue. Luna finished locking Korra back up and put the keys in his back pocket and listened to Santana rant, she was able to turn her head slightly and saw them hanging out she could almost move her arm. It was then she realized that she could move one of her legs and she kicked it out at Luna's feet causing him to fall and sprawl out onto the ground directly in front of her.

Santana came in and saw Luna on the ground scrambling to get up, "What happened?" He asked Luna. Luna turned to Korra who pretended to be limp and slouched forward.

"I-I just tripped." He stuttered.

Santana gave him a look before walking off to the back. Luna looked at Korra once more before backing away and following Santana. Once they were gone, Korra moved aside her leg to reveal the keys she'd stolen from his back pocket. She smirked, it was just too easy.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter or at least somewhat enjoyed either way it makes me proud that you read my story. Reviews do make me write faster so please consider dropping one in that pretty little box! A big thanks to everyone who is reading my story!

Till next time!


	3. Escape

**Authors Note:** Hey, I'm back! I loved the last chapter so much that decided to start this chapter soon after the last one. Thank you for the reviews and new followers to this story. I assure you that you won't be disappointed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No I obviously don't own Pitch Black/Riddick.

* * *

_"Mamma always said, 'Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna _

_get.'" -Forest Gump._

**Chapter Three: Escape**

It was silent except for the occasional boots that walked across the floor. Korra could now move her body completely but was waiting for the right chance to escape. The keys to her freedom were still hidden underneath her thigh, Luna had yet to notice that she had taken them and she was hoping it would stay that way. Santana and his crew had walked off to the back discussing something she really didn't care for. She scooted the keys into her hands and worked on trying get her ankle cuffs off as quietly as she could.

The computers and devices started to beep alarmingly and the ground began to shake. Korra swiftly placed the keys back underneath her thigh as the building continued to shake. She then realized another ship was landing. Santana rushed forward towards the computers and picked up a headset and began speaking into it in a calm matter that did not match his personality.

"I have responded to emergency signal. Please cease your landing, everything is under control." When the shaking grew more ferocious Santana cut a look over towards Diaz who who was standing next to him. "I repeat, I have responded to emergency signal. Please cease you landing, everything is under control." The ship fully landed on the ground and Santana roughly threw of the headset. "Are fucking kidding me?!"

Korra watched as Santana angrily jogged outside with Diaz, and the others on his trail. Korra knew she would just have to wait for everything to calm down to escape, it would cause to much attention to go to her if she escaped right then. She could hear Santana cursing loudly before new people came inside. But what really caught her attention was the man that had been hunting her for years. Boss Johns. She was very surprised to see that he had a new crew, a blonde followed him inside who was being flanked by two other men.

Boss Johns turned his head towards her, his eyes filled with shock and she resisted the urge to roll hers. He walked toward the brunette slowly, "Well I'll be damned." He smirked. "Took me twelve years to track you down, and when I finally found you, you slipped out of my grasp like the cunning snake you are." Her finger gripped her chin roughly. "How did you end up captured by this low life?"

Her eyes narrowed, _'was this talk going anywhere?'_ She thought bitterly. Boss Johns just shook his head and walked off. Dahl cut her a glance with narrowed eyes, the brunette stared right back at her not backing down until Dahl turned away and walked off. Korra huffed through her muzzle as Santana' crew and Boss Johns' crew walked into the back. While they were too focused on anything else, she scooted the keys out from underneath her thigh and into her hands and unlocked the chains on her ankles and her wrist before getting to work on the ones latched around her neck. The ones on her thighs were next last to go.

All the chains fell off and she quietly placed them on the metal floor so they wouldn't make a sound. She stood up, revealing nice toned legs that were covered by black leather thigh-highs the traveled upwards to a one piece black, skin-tight leather suit. black leather sleeves started hat her elbows and off at her knuckles. Korra bent down to re-buckle the straps on her combat boots, the bones in her back and legs popped nicely from no use. Korra peeked around the corner, her amber eyes looked at the two teams that were too busy arguing with each other to notice her walking by them, tip toeing like a coyote, to the chest which contained her weapons.

Quickly grabbing her body wrap that protected her from harsh winds and Dual Dao Swords that Santana had stripped her of out the chest and placed them in her side holster before walking out the control center. She wrapped the the thin wrap around her head letting it fall like a hood and draped it a crossed her body hiding her leather attire from view.

She began running trying to cover as much distance as she could before Santana realized she was gone. Korra sped up as she went down a sand dune, flames licking at her feet, she soon came towards a cave entrance and began thinking. She knew Riddick had to be in there, but she also knew he would most likely try and kill her once he saw her. Taking the chance, she walked into the cave, staying among the shadows. Her foot steps couldn't be heard as she walked among the wet ground.

The hood cast an eerie shadow across her face, the only thing that could be seen was her amber eyes. Walking around a boulder she paused seeing the muscular of Riddick. He was tying together a bunch of bones to make a stand. Korra knew it had to do with whatever plan he had going on to get off the planet.

Riddick stiffened, the feeling of being watch had the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Slowly, standing up he turned around, pulling a small bone-shiv from the back of his trousers. In a quick movement he flicked wrist and the bone-shiv cut through the air, landing next to the boulder. Riddick slowly walked over to the cave wall and pulled his bone-shiv out which was stuck in the wall. A lock of brown hair was attached to the end. He slid up his black goggles, seeing his vision turn from a light orange color to a dark purple as he inspected the lock of hair.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose again, Riddick turned around just as a slim figure landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Korra sat on top of him tilting her head inspecting him, firm muscles twitched underneath her fingers. Riddick flip them over so he was now on top. His right hand pinned against her throat and his left pinning her arms above her head. Korra smirked underneath her muzzle a purring noise escaped her throat, she could feel the danger coming off of him in waves. Riddick buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

"It's been a long since I've smelled beautiful." His baritone voice rumble through her chest, "What's a pretty thing like you doing with this?" He hummed as he tapped her muzzle.

Korra felt his grip loosen a bit and ripped her arms away from his hands, sending a quick jab to his throat which caused him to cough she kicked him in his knee and on the side of his ribs. Riddick growled angrily as he glared at Korra who was now standing a few feet away from him. He went to lunge but she held up a finger signaling him to wait. Riddick paused at the bold move and watched as she lifted her hand to her mouth unscrewing the screws in her cheek bones.

One dropped to the floor, then two, then three. As the final screw hit the ground, the muzzle gave away and slipped off to reveal plump pink lips and blood caked cheeks. Her nimble fingers ran across her face feeling the skin that she had forgotten was there. A smirk graced her lips and her amber eyes flickered to Riddick.

"Now mate, I don't think I've properly introduced myself."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I think this might be my longest chapter yet! I hope you like and sorry it took so long to get posted.


End file.
